Zorro Blanco
by Vanuzza
Summary: El amor de un tou tetsu y un kitsune, (Tet-chan x Ten-chan)... no se como resumrlo, en fin!, leanlo y me envian sus reviews! jeje


**ZORRO BLANCO**

"_Y el kitsune corrió por la nieve, huyendo de los cazadores, pero un disparo le desvaneció la vida"_

.--.--.--.--.--.

Ten-chan despertó a mitad de la fría noche de invierno, su cabello blanco se pegaba a los rasgos faciales de su rostro en sudor, su cuerpo temblaba en miedo, y sus ojos rojizos estaban llenos de lágrimas…

Asia mucho que el no tenia un sueño, y una pesadilla referida a su muerte no era el mejor comienzo para él…

El joven kitsune se acomodo nuevamente en su cama y de repente sintió un aroma muy familiar, volteo y vio el rostro de Tet-chan dormir… Tet siempre estaba de malos ánimos pero dormido… parecía un angelito (¬¬ por mas increíble que parezca)

El joven kitsune se acurruco más cerca del cuerpo del tou tetsu, sin saber por que, pero sentía una sensación agradable de estar tan cerca de su amigo…

.--.--.--.--.--.

¡Buenos días!- gritó contenta Pon-chan corriendo por todos los pasillos y tropezándose con Madame Sultana

¿Cuál es la prisa, pequeña?- preguntó la mujer árabe cariñosamente a la niña de rizos dorados

Chris vendrá pronto, y no quiero que esa dragona fea se acerque antes- dijo Pon

¡YA TE OI!- gritó Shukuo molesta por el comentario de Pon hacia su persona, desde la otra habitación

Mándame Sultana rió suavemente mirando como las dos niñas se peleaban de una manera graciosa, debido a las otras mentes de Shukuo que confundían todas sus palabras

.--.--.--.--.--.

Buenos días, Tet- dijo Ten con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se sentaba junto a el en el patio

¡Eh!... buenos días- dijo Tet chan, quien se sonrojo y miro a otro lado al percatarse de que el kitsune blanco estaba a su lado, por alguna razón fuera de su conocimiento, que el no comprendía

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Ten algo confuso

Si, por supuesto Ten-chan, claro que estoy muy bien¡me siento perfectamente!- dijo él con una mueca de orgullo en su rostro

El kitsune rió suavemente, acercándose un poco mas a su amigo- Tet… ¿no son hermosos los días de invierno?

Yo que se- dijo Tet-chan de una manera un poco maleducada, haciendo reír a Ten por el comportamiento de su amigo

Ten chan poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tet y suavemente susurró- Te vez lindo cuando duermes, Tet-chan….

Tet chan se sintió muy nervioso y confundido, así que se alejo un poco- Oye Ten, iré a ver si Chris ya llego- dijo el saliendo de la habitación

"¿Que me pasa, jamás me he sentido asi con nadie a mi lado, será acaso que… no… no puedo enamorarme de Ten chan, no puedo enamorarme de aquel zorrito blanco, además… el jamás se fijaría en mi…" pensó Tet-chan algo triste pero tan descuidado que un golpe contra la pared fue lo que lo hizo despertarse

¿De nuevo hundido en tus pensamientos, Tet-chan?- preguntó el conde con una amplia sonrisa al ver a esta criatura en este estado

No te burles, esos golpes duelen- dijo el tou tetsu acariciando suavemente su frente adolorida

Tranquilo, Tet, ya pasara- dijo él siguiendo su camino hacia la mesa de té con la bandeja en sus manos

.--.--.--.--.--.

¿Estas bien, Ten?- preguntó Suiou, la fénix sentándose a su lado

Si, Sue, solo un poco pensativo- respondió Ten a su amiga

¿Que¿Pensativo tu?- rió la fénix suavemente

No te burles, Sue (Sue es como Ten le llama a Suiou)- le replico Ten-chan

¿Es por Tetsu-chan?- preguntó Suiou

¿que¡¿Cómo crees!- dijo él tratando de disimular

Ten, tus muecas no sirven de nada… te conozco muy bien, y se que desde que miraste en los ojos amarillos de Tet por primera vez, te habías enamorado de él, tal vez tu no te diste cuenta… pero yo si- dijo ella compresivamente

Ten chan se dio cuenta de que Suiou lo había descubierto, pues, era de suponerse, Suiou era fénix, había vivido en ese mundo desde su creación, vio los primeros árboles crecer, las primeras flores florecer, los primeros animales correr y jugar, los primeros humanos convivir, las primeras aves volar, los primeros ríos correr… si…. ya era normal que Ten chan no pudiera jugar con la sabia mentalidad de Suiou…

Por fin, el zorrito se dio por vencido- Esta bien, lo admito, me gusta mucho Tet chan…- dijo el casi sin animo

Sabia que había una razón para que te acurrucaras a su lado anoche…- dijo ella sonriendo de una manera muy dulce

Ten chan miro al suelo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, una cortina de rubor en sus mejillas, jugando con el pelo de su trenza… obviamente estaba un poco avergonzado de que Suiou halla descubierto que le gustaba Tetsu-chan…

Tranquilízate, no le diré a Tet-chan que lo amas- dijo Suiou elegante y delicadamente

Gracias, Sue- dijo Ten-chan

.--.--.--.--.--.

Joven Tet-chan….- dijo Madame Sultana- ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

El joven tou tetsu se asusto un poco por esa acción, Madame Sultana siempre tenia una mirada serena y comprensiva en su rostro ligeramente envejecido, pero ahora se veía mas seria, debió ser algo muy importante para que sus ojos expresaran esa emoción…

Seguro, Madame Sultana- dijo el acercándose a la mujer árabe- Dígame ¿Qué pasa¿Es algo serio?

La expresión de la mujer se volvió mas suave y ya no tan seria como anteriormente, sonrió de forma elegante y sus ojos fueron comprensivos de nuevo

No, Tet-chan, solo quería conversar con usted… te he visto muy distinto y cambiante estos días… ¿pasa algo¿Acaso se enamoro de alguien en especial?- preguntó ella

Tet-chan se quedo callado, como era que ella miraba tan profundo, era como si pudiera leerlo todo… casi absolutamente todo… normalmente ella podría mirarlo triste e inmediatamente sabia el porque, ahora ella descubría su amor por aquella criatura de cabello plateado y ojos rojizos

Madame Sultana rió suavemente- No debes ser tímido, se bien lo que sientes por el joven Ten-chan, no tienes que avergonzarte…

Es que jamás me había sentido de esta forma, me siento como si el fuera todo para mi…- confesó el tou tetsu

Descuida, es normal sentirse extraño y confundido cuando nos enamoramos por primera vez… no tengas miedo- dijo Madame Sultana

Es que… no se como mostrarle que lo amo, el jamás me mirara…- dijo él, comenzando a sentirse triste

No se ponga asi, mi niño, usted sabe que el joven kitsune lo quiere…- dijo Madame Sultana posando una mano delicada y femenina sobre el hombro de Tet chan como muestra de apoyo

Gracias, por ser tan buena conmigo…- dijo él mirando en los verdosos ojos de la mujer

Descuida, no tienes que agradecer- dijo ella sonriendo de manera cariñosa

.--.--.--.--.--.

¡HOLA!- gritó Pon-chan saltando en los brazos de Chris

Hola Pon chan, Hola Shukuo…- dijo él cambiando su mirada de la pequeña europea a la dragoncita en vestido oriental que se sonrojaba al notar la mirada de Chris

Hola Chris…- respondió Shukuo

Chris sonrió y preguntó- ¿Dónde esta Tet-chan?

Creo que hablando con abuela (Madame Sultana)- respondió Pon

¿Abuela¿y que hace hablando con ella?- preguntó nuevamente

Pon y Shukuo se miraron entre si, y le comenzaron a contar que le pasaba a Tet-chan con relación a cierto zorrito blanco…

.--.--.--.--.--.

Hola Ten chan- le saludo sonrientemente Mellow al kitsune desde la única computadora de la tienda

Mellow era una inteligencia artificial, tenía forma de sirena con un aspecto muy dulce y simpático, su ambiente en la computadora era como las profundidades de un gran océano con arrecifes de coral siendo iluminadas por el sol…

Hola Mellow- dijo el sentándose en frente de la computadora mirando en los grandes ojos grises de ella

Mire esto- dijo Mellow nadando lejos de la pantalla y poniendo música rock goth- ¿Qué tal, la encontré hace poco nadando por las redes

Es muy buena Mellow- dijo Ten chan tarareando la canción

.--.--.--.--.--.

Ah, entonces eso es lo que ocurre- dijo Chris caminando junto a la mapache y la dragona

Si…- respondieron ambas niñas a coro

¡Entonces tenemos que hacer que Tet le diga que lo ama!- afirmó Chris

¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Shukuo

¿Cómo harán que cosa?- pregunto el tou tetsu detrás de ellos

Eh….- comenzó Shukuo

Pues veras es que…- empezó Chris

Estamos pensando en como hacer para que le digas a Ten que te gusta mucho- dijo Pon sin el pequeño detalle de medir sus palabras

¡que!- exclamó el Tet con la cara como un farolillo de navidad

Chris, Shukuo y Pon se asustaron de ver la reacción de Tet ante las palabras de Pon chan, pero luego decidieron explicárselo…

Después de un millón de malas palabras y demás, lograron que el joven tou tetsu dijera la verdad, claro, con un poco de ayuda de Madame Sultana que los encontró en ese plan…

¡Bien!- exclamó feliz Pon

Ahora debemos pensar como se lo dirás…- sugirió la joven dragón

¿Que tal si se lo dices con una cena romántica?- sugirió Pon chan con ojos llenos de miles estrellitas

Todos miraron a Pon chan con cara de "¿What?" hasta que Tet explotó de la vergüenza ante las palabras de Pon

¡QUE¿¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA?- exclamó él con la cara mas roja que antes

Tranquilo joven Tet chan- dijo suavemente Madame Sultana

Abuela tiene razón, relájate, se lo dirás de alguna manera, solo debemos pensar en otras ideas- dijo Chris de forma muy pensativa

Bien, podrían ir al ecosistema de Philip y pasar un día en la playa- sugirió Shukuo

No se… creo que el no es muy buen nadador- dijo Tet recordando la vez que tuvo que hacer de todo para meterlo al agua y luego…. Sacarlo por que comenzó a ahogarse

Bueno entonces….

¿No tienen otra idea?- preguntó Tet algo esperanzado

No- confesó de forma triste la pequeña mapache

Lo sentimos- se disculpo Shukuo

No importa… se lo diré en el momento correcto…- sonrió Tet a sus amigos

Buena idea…- dijo Chris

Pasaron las horas y se hizo muy tarde, por lo cual todos se fueron a dormir….

.--.--.--.--.--.

"_El tou tetsu miro en los ojos rojizos del kitsune, lo tomo entre sus brazos, beso su frente, miro la herida sangrante que manchaba su cabello plateado brillante y hermoso, oyó su nombre salir de sus labios y luego vio como sus ojos se cerraron lentamente… desvaneciéndose su vida"_

¡TEN CHAN!- gritó Tet, despertando de aquella pesadilla

Su cuerpo estaba temblando del miedo, algunas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, era triste ver morir al ser que amas, pero lo bueno era que solo fue un sueño. Se volteo a ver al kitsune que siempre se acurrucaba a su lado, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba…

Asustado, llamó por su nombre, lo busco por todos lados, después de mucho buscar, decidió examinar el patio haber si veía la figura delgada de su zorro blanco, allí estaba, sentado sobre una roca en el jardín oriental, mirando sutilmente la figura de la luna en la noche despejada que dejaba observar la hermosura de las estrellas

….Ten chan….- susurró el tou tetsu suavemente

El kitsune se asustó un poco al oír su nombre, pero luego sonrió tranquilo al ver que era su amigo, le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a él en la roca

Después de admirar un largo rato la bella oscuridad nocturna, Tet chan se decidió, ese era el momento para decírselo, aun si tener un discurso bien preparado ni las palabras mejor elegidas… el estaba seguro que era el mejor momento

Oye Ten…- dijo él mirando suavemente la piel pálida de porcelana

Dime Tet chan- dijo el kitsune sonriendo dulcemente

El tou tetsu nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida, sentía como sus orejas y mejillas se calentaban ruborizándose y su corazón golpeaba sus costillas, todas las palabras que planeaba decir se desvanecieron y no pudo decir nada

¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó de manera preocupada el kitsune acercándose tanto a Tet Chan, que este podía sentir su respiración delicada en su rostro

Tetsu chan trato de resistir sus impulsos pero no pudo sus labios encerraron rápidamente los de Ten chan, un beso que pronto fue regresado de forma dulce y luego volviéndose mas apasionada y lento

Te amo, eso es lo que quería decirte- dijo Tet chan acariciando los suaves cabellos plateados del kitsune

También te amo, Tet- dijo Ten chan sin pensarlo dos veces,apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del tou tetsu, refugiándose en el abrazo que Tet le ofreció

Y allí estuvieron, casi toda la noche, mirando el pacifico astro lunar, que brillaba con total intensidad, como la piel blanca y los cabellos plateados de algo zorro blanco con ojos rojizos…

"_Y el zorro blanco corrió por la nieve, huyendo de los cazadores, refugiándose entre los brazos de su enamorado, a salvo de cualquier peligro de muerte"_

**FIN**


End file.
